Le Marshmallow qui a survécu
by Rock'n Troll
Summary: Une semaine pas comme les autres... Cela se déroule l'été du dixseptième anniversaire de Harry Potter... Une occasion à saisir pour ne pas hésiter à se fendre la gueule et à se rendre plus ivre qu'un centaure !
1. Le Début

**Le Marshmallow qui a Survécu…**

_Chat Pitre Un : le Début_

Dans une jolie maison au fin fond d'une campagne resplendissante, dans un calme serein que viennent seules les oiseaux troubler…

- BAOM !

- WEASLEY POWER !

Enfin, presque…

- Fred, Georges ! Vous avez un labo maintenant pour vos expériences… ALORS CESSEZ DE DÉTRUIRE CETTE MAISON !

- Oui 'man!

Oui une journée parfaite, ensoleillée et normale dans la vie des Weasley. Et donc je disais, dans une jolie maison au fin fond d'une campagne resplendissante, dans un calme serein que viennent seules les oiseaux troubler…

- RONALD WEASLEY !

C'est navrant à la fin…

- Mnmnmnmn… gwa ?

- TA GOULE !

Le dénommé Ron sorti de sa chambre, les cheveux flamboyant en pétard, comme tenus par de l'électricité par milliers de volts. Il avait une mine pâle à faire peur au plus féroce Détraqueur d'Azkaban, et il émettait de forts soupirs agacés…

- QUOI MA GOULE ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A MA GOULE , cria-t-il par-dessus l'escalier.

- Elle se frappe la tête violement contre le tuyau, souffla Hermione en descendant les marches grinçantes de l'escalier.

- ET ALORS ?

- Ne crie pas ! Je suis juste à côté de toi !

En effet, les cheveux du jeune rouquin lui tombaient sur les yeux, enfin, ceux qui ne lui faisaient pas ressembler à un iguane. Donc en plus d'être sourd, il devenait aveugle.

- Oh c'est vrai…, dit Ron. Salut. Bon, et alors ? J'en fais quoi de ma goule ?

Fred et Georges, dans la cohue du matin (même s'il était midi passé) agrippèrent Ron par les épaules.

- Tu pourrais nous la vendre…, dit Georges

- … oui, elle n'est plus utile, donc pour servir la magie on pourrait…, dit Fred

-… faire nos expériences dessus , fini Georges.

- Euh… je ne sais pas si…

- NON , hurla une voix d'outre-tombe quelque part dans la maisonnée. CE N'EST PAS UN COBAYE !

- D'accord maman , répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Bon alors, combien , dit Fred.

- Elle… pas à … vendre ! Toi y en a comprendre?

- Oui ça va. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !

Puis soudain, les deux jumeaux se figèrent et le regardèrent avec une drôle d'expression.

- Par Merlin, murmura Georges, mais quelle _horreur_…

Ils fixaient intensément Ron, qui sans rien comprendre jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- Mais que vous ont-ils fait , ajouta Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Ron.

Les jumeaux hochèrent négativement la tête en la baissant d'un air grave et atteint.

- Les monstres , dirent-ils en chœur.

- Mais pourquoi vous faites ce…

Fred et Georges agrippèrent Ron par les bras et l'emmenèrent dans la salle à manger.

- Bien sûr, dit Georges, venez avec nous mon vieux…

- … avant qu'ils ne vous prélèvent le reste de vos neurones, finit Fred.

- Arrêtez !

Les deux facétieux descendirent avec Ron dans la cuisine en croisant M. Weasley et les jumeaux le foudroyèrent du regard :

- Ah ah , s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, Docteur Frankenstein ! Regardez la bête !

Ils exhibèrent Ron tout en le tenant par les cheveux. Ils se tinrent derrière lui et continuèrent leur chemin tout en laissant un Arthur Weasley hébété. Puis ils croisèrent Ginny et Hermione.

- Et vous , crièrent en leur direction les jumeaux en se cachant avec leur baguettes, les Anges de la Mort !

Les filles réagirent de la même façon que M. Weasley et rirent, habituées aux frasques des garçons. Ceux-ci poursuivirent leur chemin, et assirent Ron dans un fauteuil. Fred resta devant Ron tandis que Georges allait chercher Pattenrond. Le chat sifflait et crachait, mais Georges le posa calmement sur une chaise en face de Ron.

Georges prit un morceau de parchemin dans sa main gauche et une courte plume de phénix dans sa main droite. Fred se plaça à la droite de Ron, devant le chat, sorti une grosse lampe de chevet pour Moldu dérobée à son père et la braqua devant l'animal (le chat, pas l'autre). Il alluma l'ampoule et se pencha près de Pattenrond aveuglé.

- Alors vous, dit-il. Parlez, dites-nous tout.

Pattenrond pencha la tête sur le côté à la manière des chiens, puis essaya de griffer Fred.

- Mmm mmm, murmura Georges. Tant que ça ? Avouez tout !

Le chat pourtant se tut. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, comme s'il déplorait le navrant spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

- Bon…, soupire Fred, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix…

- … on va devoir utiliser les grands moyens, continue George.

- Euh… , dit Ron, c'est-à-dire ?

Fred et George prirent un air très grave.

- Ça va chier !

George sorti un épais volume en cuire de l'armoire. Il était inscrit dessus en lettres d'or écaillées « Album de Famille ». Les jumeaux ouvrir sous les yeux toujours incompréhensifs de Ron, la page où s'étalaient toutes les photos de celui-ci, depuis son plus jeune âge, jusqu'à maintenant.

Fred et George firent des grimaces de dégoûts en découvrant les petites fesses rose du jeun Ronald de deux mois, et se dirent qu'ils n'avait pas tant changé.

- Je vous préviens, M. Pattenrond, dit George, c'est vraiment pas beau à voir…

- Vous ne vous décidez toujours pas à parler ? Si ça continue, on sort celles de Percy…

Tous eurent un frisson d'horreur.

Ron soupira de fatigue et les jumeaux durent interrompre leur mascarade transformée en torture psychologie car :

- HARRY EST ARRIVÉ !

Tous accoururent pour accueillir le jeune sorcier qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_A suivre:_

_Matou Rigolo Deux: le Suite_


	2. La Suite

_Matou Rigolo Deux : La Suite_

Dans un jardin des plus tranquilles mais aussi des plus désordonnés, où se côtoyaient Pitiponks, Nains Teigneux et autres monstres…

- POOL !

Le hurlement vint briser ce calme qui planait ici, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent, de terreur. Un mouton tomba raide mort : crise cardiaque, amen.

Soudain, une créature bleuâtre repoussante ressemblant à un petit tas de boue marmonnant des injures et enveloppé de haillons fila dans l'air.

Une baguette se tendit vers le ciel et un éclair rose vrilla l'atmosphère. Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, car c'était lui (sans déconner ?) retomba lourdement sur l'herbe irrégulière, ses haillons ayant pris une teinte rose et son nez étant devenu rond et rouge.

- Bravo, bien visé, Fred !

- N'est-il pas, cher George ? Je devrais peut-être travailler ma technique de la poussée de boutons et d'hémorroïdes mais je suis satisfait du reste ! Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Harry et Ron qui avait assisté à la scène étaient hilares, tandis qu'Hermione était repartie, exaspérée, suivie par Ginny, pourtant rieuse elle aussi.

- Un pure chef-d'œuvre , s'exclama Harry, entre deux fou rire.

- Du grand art, ajouta Ron.

Déjà, Kreattur repartait, en marmonnant toutes sortes d'insultes, laissant entendre des paroles incompréhensibles traitant de « bourbes » ou de « sales petits traîtres ».

Alors que la tiédeur délicieuse du soir d'été atteignait le Terrier, le groupe des quatre garçons atteignait la cuisine, en quête de nourriture. Hermione et Ginny jouaient aux cartes à table. Harry et Ron comprirent qu'Hermione boudait au moment où elle jeta une carte qui lui explosa à la figure. Les deux sorciers s'assirent à ses côtés.

Elle poursuivit la partie sans faire attentions aux deux garçons.

- Tu sais, dit Ron, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux en parler…

- Oui, continua Harry, n'est pas honte, ce n'est pas _S.A.L.E._ !

Tous deux, accompagnés par les jumeaux, reprirent leur partie de rires. Hermione, excédée, sortie, suivit de Ginny qui les foudroya du regard.

Mrs Weasley arriva dans la cuisine, suivie de quatre sacs remplis d'aliments qui flottaient à la hauteur de ses épaules.

- Ce soir, c'est dîner dehors , s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah… et pourquoi ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, réfléchis ! Depuis l'année dernière, on lui doit au moins une fête digne de ce nom ! Alors je compte sur vous pour mettre la table bien sûr, ainsi que de préparer avec moi le repas.

Les garçons restèrent sans voix. Harry et Ron se retournèrent et s'aperçurent que Fred et George avaient subitement disparus. Ils ne virent à la place que deux personnages pour le moins intriguant. Ils étaient tous deux habillés de longues capes noires et portaient des lunettes de même couleurs.

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, les gars…

- Le monde cruel du travail, régie par la Mater…

Sur un air de musique sorti de nulle part, tous deux tournèrent les talons et montèrent à l'étage. L'un deux se prit une porte en pleine face et laissa échapper un juron.

- Euh…, dit Harry.

- Non, dit Ron, c'est rien , ils sont comme ça depuis quelques temps…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? On sait pas ?

- Nan, pas vraiment… Papa dit que c'est comme ça depuis la naissance et maman le déplore… Moi je dirai plutôt qu'ils ont gagné à « l'Eurogallion », mais bon, on sait jamais…

Et ce qui restait de la fin de journée fut passée en quelques coups de baguettes, et aussi en quelques « aïe ! » et autres « ouille !».

Ron et Harry commencèrent à allumer divers chandelles volantes et pour la plupart, violentes. L'une d'elle mit d'ailleurs le feu aux flamboyants cheveux de Ron, qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire :

- Show must go on !

- Quoi ?

- euh…rien, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur parfois?…

- A son miroir aussi d'ailleurs…, rajouta Fred.

- Pffff…

Et c'est ainsi que les décorations furent enfin prêtes. Cette fois-ci, Fred et George utilisèrent non pas un ange pour orner les portes, mais entre autres, Keattur, figé et teint en rose, ainsi que divers nains affreux à qui on avait coller de petites ailes et des parchemins semblables à des papiers toilettes qui descendait le long de leur hideux petit corps sur lesquelles il était écrit « Bonne Anniversaire Harry ».

La table était mise chacun arrivait à son rythme. Des lucioles voletaient autour de la cour spécialement aménagée pour l'évènement. Fleur et Bill, une longue cicatrice lui traversant le visage, arrivèrent.

Hermione et Ginny parlaient semble-t-il avec animation (avec qui ?) lorsque Charlie arriva et vint se placer près d'elles.

- Bonjour les filles !

- Bonjour Charlie , répondirent-elle en chœur.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent comme à l'habitude en derniers. Harry se retrouva en milieu de table, le nez sur les steaks à la menthe et les frites fumantes. Ron s'assit à côté de lui. Tout le monde était enfin attablé.

- Bon, dit Mrs Weasley. Tout le monde est là. Ron, si tu faisais une prière, puisque tu sembles si pressé…

En effet, ce dernier avec déjà une longue traînée de sauce verte qui lui remontait le long des joues, lui donnant l'air de sourire comme un abruti.

Et il lâcha, la bouche pleine de divers aliments qui tournoyaient :

- Mais euh… on fait chamais de prière sluuurps !

- Amen, dirent en chœur les jumeaux. A la bouffe !

C'est ainsi que ce passa ce dîner, tranquille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. De nombreuses fois, Harry essaya de faire du pied à Ginny, en face de lui, mais bizarrement ce furent les dix-huit moments que choisit Ron pour avoir une quinte de toux.

Mise à part cela, la soirée se finie comme devrait se finir la plupart des soirées réussies : c'est-à-dire allongé dans l'herbe, sirotant un (ou deux, ou trois, ou quatre, ou…) hydromel.

Les jumeaux ainsi que Ron et Harry, indissociables pour l'instant était dans la situation décrite plus haut. Couchés comme de gros paresseux à boire goulûment l'alcool volé à la réserve personnelle de Mr Weasley.

D'ailleurs, le précieux liquide commençait à faire de son effet, et les garçons eux, devinrent de plus en plus lucides, à leur manière. Chacun racontait une histoire particulièrement bête et tous riaient, sans savoir pourquoi.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ginny. A ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'enterrement. Et il se demandait surtout s'il restait un peu d'hydromel.

- Ah…, dit Fred, vous savez ce qu'c'est la polygamie ? C'est d'avoir une femme en trop ! Ben la pareille pour la monogamie… ou la monotonie, ché plus comment on dit…

- Eh ben, tant qu'on est dans l'drôle, dit Ron, j'vais vous en dire une : un homme, bourrée, un soir de fête, s'approche de sa belle-mère et lui dit : « Belle-maman hips ! l'alcool vous rend jolie ! hips ! » et elle répond : « C'est gentil mon gendre, mais je n'ai rien bu ! » et lui ajoute : « Peut-être, mais moi j'en suis à mon douzième verre ! »

Les rires montèrent de leur talus perdu derrière la maison. Le silence reprit, et le vent souffla une brise rafraîchissante.

- Ben là, faudrait que quelqu'un dise un truc intelligent…

Evidemment, un lourd, très lourd silence parcourait le groupe. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de la mort qui tue passe par la tête de Harry.

- Hé les mecs…

- Quoi , firent-ils tous tel un seul ivre.

- Et si… on s'fumait un strangulot ?...

Au loin, une vache meugla bruyamment.

- Ah oouuuuaiiisss….

_A Suivre :_

_Minet Fendard Trois : La Re-Suite du Début de l'histoire de le Marshmallow qui a survécu_


End file.
